


Not the Journey But the Destination

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Luke, Poe and Ben investigate an old Jedi temple. There are rather more dick pictures involved than Poe would've expected.





	Not the Journey But the Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



"Is that a picture of a dick?" Poe asks, even though he's pretty damn sure the answer is 'yes'.

He's a little less sure about how he feels about ancient Jedi temples apparently having a lot of dick pictures inside of them, painted on the walls, the ceilings and even the floor, like someone wanted to be 100% sure that any visitor got the point.

Luke scowls. Luke scowls a lot - Poe can see where Ben got it from, even though Ben's frowns are still kind of cute and underdeveloped, and make Poe want to hug and kiss him, as opposed to, well.

Poe doesn't think he can be held accountable for any inappropriate thoughts he's having at this moment. Sure, he could close his eyes, but the only thing that would accomplish is that he'd walk into a wall. With a picture of a dick on it.

"It's an old building," Luke says.

"You're saying this is all graffiti? The work of vandals?" Ben scoffs. "No offense, Uncle Luke, but from where I'm standing, it looks more like the Jedi who lived here were a bunch of pervs."

Poe probably imagines Ben sounding just a tiny bit wistful.

"So maybe they were," Luke says, changing tacks abruptly. "Doesn't mean nothing of value can be found here. Now, did the two of you want to look around a bit more, or can we get on with the reason we came?"

"I don't know, Uncle. Some of these are pretty nice."

No more wistfulness now: just a brat, trying to get a rise out of someone.

 

"So what'd you do to piss her off this time?"

Poe's been wondering the same thing. That doesn't mean he wants to talk about it to Ben.

"Let me guess," Ben says, sitting down as if Poe and he are friends. (Well. They are. Kind of. Except that Poe wanted to be a little bit more than friends, and Ben made it clear he already had his sights set on someone else, and so now here they are, not quite friends anymore.) "Insubordination? Mutiny?"

"We're the Resistance," Poe says. The argument didn't seem to work much on Ben's mother.

Still, Poe doesn't consider a mission to join the General's brother and son on a trip to some long-lost, secret Jedi temple a punishment, exactly. In a way, it's an honor, a sign of trust.

In another way, it's a pain in the ass, but Poe's taught himself a long time ago to try and look on the bright side of life, the universe and everything. If that's gotten him in trouble a few times, it's gotten him out of it at least as often.

"I'm not." Ben sounds very matter-of-fact. "Uncle Luke isn't."

That's another thing Poe's been wondering about. "And why's that?"

Ben spreads his hands. "Hey. This is me. Nobody ever tells me anything."

"You must have heard something," Poe says. "Come on, buddy. Just between you and me."

Ben chuckles. "Same old Poe, huh? Still working that tired old charm. Too bad, though. I really don't know. Only thing anyone told me was to pack and what time to show up. Sucks to be me, huh?"

Poe wants to point out that people are busy, that the Resistance (which is to say: the General) has a lot of things on her mind. That Ben is young, and sulky, and not always good at making decisions.

Instead, he asks, "So what's Skywalker like?"

 

The answer to that one being, it turns out, seriously opposed to dick pictures.

"They could be, I don't know, allegorical?" Poe tries. Ben's wandered off, possibly in search of a place where he doesn't have to look at pornograpgic images all the time - or feel seriously under-sized and inadequate, who knows.

They've found the library which (surprise!) holds books. With words in them, even.

Luke sighs. "This isn't going to go the way you think it is."

"Really," Poe says. "You're a mind-reader now?" Poe likes to think of himself as easy-going. If Luke's too busy being a Jedi to help out with the Resistance, that's on him. It's not Poe's problem.

"Look, I get it, all right?" Luke turns to face him. "This place, it would get to anyone who isn't a Jedi. It's why I told Leia not to - but she didn't listen, and now here we are."

"Can you run that by me again?" Poe wonders what would happen if he just grabbed Luke - or tried to, anyway. If even half the stories he's heard about the Jedi are true, it's probably going to be Poe who ends up getting crushed against a wall (with dick pictures, it goes without saying), completely at Luke's mercy, to do with as Luke pleases, to be kissed or stripped or forced down on his knees, staring up at -

All right, so maybe Luke's got a point about this place getting to him.

Except that, well, it's not as if Poe's never fantasized about sex with a Jedi before. It just used to be Ben, is all, all grown up and serious and in perfect control of himself - except, of course, when it comes to Poe, because where would be the fun otherwise?

"Just don't get any ideas, all right? I'm not interested," Luke says. "And stay away from Ben."

 

"He's your uncle," Poe says.

"I know," Ben says.

"He's a Jedi."

Ben glowers. "So am I. Well, I'm going to be one. Soon. Mom's really excited about it. Dad, not so much. I guess he's disappointed I'm not going to be a smuggler or something. Like him."

"I just meant, aren't Jedi supposed to be virgins or something?"

"You know, you're really not as funny as you think you are. Or as smart. Or as charming. Or as - "

"See?" Poe says. "If you were a Jedi already, I bet you could have dodged that pillow easily."

 

Ben has found a room with a window, which means it has a view not involving dicks.

Poe doesn't think of himself as a prude or anything, but if he's honest, it's kind of a relief to be able to look at something that doesn't have anything to do with sex.

"You do have a real talent for annoying members of my family, huh?"

Poe shrugs. "I think your dad likes me fine."

"I think my dad has never met you. So yeah, that sounds about right." Ben closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I don't know what you're doing here. Heck, I don't even know what _I'm_ doing here. This place is deserted. Anyone could have walked in and collected a bunch of old books."

Poe toys with the idea of bringing up dicks. Specifically, his and Ben's - and maybe Luke's, too, why not? The more, the merrier. Clearly, the interior decorators of this temple agreed.

"He watches me sometimes, you know," Ben says. "When I sleep. Uncle Luke. He thinks I don't know, that I don't notice, but I do. I thought - I thought that meant something."

Poe doesn't point out that maybe it does, that maybe Luke's just a tiny bit reluctant to pull a move on his nephew, who is also his apprentice. There's a difference between being an optimist and giving people false hope, though.

"Hey, you want a bit of casual comfort sex, you know I'm game, right?"

"Here?" Ben looks around the room. "Now?"

Not quite what Poe was thinking, except sort of exactly what Poe was thinking. He wasn't being serious, though. "Um, look. Your uncle said - "

Ben kisses him, pressed up against a wall, and Poe makes the mistake of glancing sideways for five, ten seconds, before he figures out that looking at Ben will get him in plenty of trouble already.

His mistake.

It means that he doesn't notice they've got company until said company has him pinned against a wall without any actual physical contact.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Luke. Did you want to join in, too?" Ben says, as if this is - as if -

Then again, going by the expression on Luke's face, Ben might be on to something here.

"You," Luke says.

"You're going to have to specify, Uncle. Or actually look at the person you're talking to. Naked," Ben adds, sounding like he's enjoying this maybe a little too much.

"This is a Jedi temple, not a - " Luke seems to choke on something.

"A place where people were kind of obsessed with drawing dicks on everything?" Poe suggests.

Luke glares at him. "This was a place of meditation. A place where Jedi came to clear their minds, to master their emotions, their passions."

"My guess is, they maybe did a little bit more than just meditate. Although I guess they might have come. A lot," Ben says. "So just sex is all right, then? So long as we're not all passionately in love with one another or something? Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Part of Poe wants to object. Part of him is smart enough to spot a chance and grab it with both hands.

"I'm good," he says.

"You're a hothead," Luke says. "Insubordinate, immature, irresponsible."

"If only there were someone mature and responsible around to teach him a lesson." Ben sighs. "Alas."

For a moment, Poe thinks it hangs in the balance. Not for very long, though.

 

"We will never speak of this again," Luke declares, roughly three hours later.

Poe feels satisfied and sore in all the right places.

"Fine," Ben says, his voice oozing sincerity. "So long as we can repeat the experience. I mean, I feel this past hour has really helped me to achieve a state of proper emotional detachment. Truly, I - "

Poe looks around for a pillow.

Luke beats him to it.


End file.
